Cloudy Truths
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Perta Ral is the person people go to when they have a problem, a problem that only the strong willed blonde can solve. Levi cleans the dirt and mud out of people's lives. Not a single trace of the problem will be in this life once the short scowling loner is done with them. So how'd these two ended up living together?


"I think I might shit myself, Petra." said Erd Gin as the duo got on the old dusty elevator.

"Did you get the ring, Erd?" Petra asked as the blonde haired man standing right next to her holding a heavy metal suitcase.

"Really, Petra? Right when we're about to be eaten by tigers?" Petra rolled her eyes and said, "They're humans Erd. Don't worry. Weren't you going to propose tonight?"

"We've got bigger things to worry about than me proposing to Lillian. They've got loaded guns, and the mafia doesn't compromise with anyone."

"They will and relax…. Did you make a reservation at the Hemlock?" asked the short haired woman checking her phone.

"Yes I did make the reservation at her favorite restaurant, but we're eight million short. How are we going to make it out there alive? I can't go in there bare handed, why did you tell me to leave the shotgun in the car? Or maybe we should've hired a bodyguard."

"Chill, Erd. You and your testicles will make it out here alive to see Lillian, and besides if we brought any firearms or an extra person. We'd all be lying in the Trost River facedown and Max Well's would be off to whatever hell hole they put the baby in. Ah we're here." The elevators slightly jumped then went back down before stopping completely.

The duo walked out of the elevator to the two mafia members and in between the aged men was a table with a baby car seat with a blonde three month old baby sucking on his pacifier. Erd placed the suitcase onto the table next to pacified baby. "Good afternoon, gentleman. I have your six million."

"I thought we agreed on twelve million." roughly said the brown haired member on the left wearing a black duster.

"Well this is all the governor could get on such short notice." Explained Petra as the man

"That's a problem."

"No it isn't because in two hours, your names are going to show up on Sina's no international transportation advisory. So I suggest you take the six million and it'd feel like twelve once you get out of town and back to your homeland."

Erd glanced at the gray slick haired man with a Glock semi-automatic pistol on the right of the table before going over to confident Petra who held her ground as the ruffled brown haired mafia member went over to the opened suitcase and locked it with a firm nod to his partner Petra took that as an indication to smile and remark, "Good boy."

Erd warily took the baby car seat by its handle before walking back a few steps before turning his back and heading to the elevator Petra followed in suit saying, "My client thanks you and I hope to never see you guys ever again."

"God, I love this job."

* * *

Levi got into the elevator of the Recon Corps, scowling at anyone who would come within his one foot personal range. He wasn't used to this peaceful environment, sure he grew up like a 'normal' kid in a neighborhood, but he didn't like people or rather the naive kids that dreamed of being an astronaut or a singer when he was little which led him to become a loner. The short man did what every man in his family did at the age of seven he was taught how to clean a gun as unusual as that sounds it was the truth.

Once the raven haired man dressed in black got off the opened elevator he went straight to his boss's office. Opening the door to see why his boss, Erwin requested his services even though Levi was retired from the business. "Why'd you call me?"

"Someone requested you."

"…Who is it?"

"In the file, Levi."

"Staged?"

"No, look in the folder." Levi peered into the folder for one second, close and said, "This isn't what we do. We scout and kill not interact and protect."

"Well this time you'll have to. This is personal, Levi."

"Who?"

"Jordan Ral." The short man stiffened quite visibly much to his boss's interest. "Will you take it?"

_"Hey Levi! Slaying titans again?"_

"Yeah, Erwin. I'll take it."

* * *

Petra Ral was not a mother, but she knew how to change a baby's diaper thanks to her many baby cousins just as her clients came running in. While Caroline held her child in her arms, George Wells embraced Petra for a few moments before pulling back and said, "Thank you, thank you. I didn't know whether I would see my little boy again. If there is anything you need, contact me and I'll gladly provide you with it."

"You're welcome; Mr. Wells now keep an eye on Max." Before they left with the bubbling baby, his father handed the strawberry blonde a check for her services for tonight.

"Good work, people! And I'll see you guys tomorrow!" said Petra while going to her office and putting on her white blazer.

"We've got incoming!" shouted Erd as Petra wanted to succumb to her exhaustion and curse at the timing. She couldn't say that that was unexpected in her line of work, so the strawberry blonde took off her jacket, and said, "Get some coffee for me!"

* * *

The black haired cleaner exited the elevator with a suitcase in each hand walking out into the dim lighted hallway that had fifteen apartments in total that were all occupied, unsafe, and filthy in his professional opinion. Walking to the apartment P22 door, Levi looked both ways before inserting the key into the lock he turned the gold colored knob. Scowling at the dust and the cobwebs, he proceeded to clean and tidy his new apartment.

After hours of clean and taking out the filthy mess the predecessor of Levi's new home had made, Levi collapsed on his new dark green couch with the relief of a nice new home that much to his pleasure of coffee had a coffee maker on his marble kitchen counter top.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Levi grimaced at the bitter watery taste, but it was better than having none at all. Going over to one of the suitcases he bought with him, he opened it taking out an empty clip and a cartridge of ammo, before starting his preparations to protect his best friend's little sister.

* * *

"No. I don't need a bodyguard, mom!" shouted Petra as she glanced to her co-workers who quickly turned away and pretended to busy with their next job which was sitting in a sound proof office shakily drinking a cup of coffee, 25 year old Hitch, a member of the Military Police and who was currently being black mailed by a unknown person wanting her to step down from the nomination of being the leader of the security detail for the upcoming political debate on the law on health care.

The person beside her client was Nile Dawk. The blonde now knew the man was indolent for many things and had enemies as well as the next high ranking Military Police member on Sina's governmental monarchy, but was never known for sleeping with his co-workers. At that time her mother just had to burst into the office demanding to see Petra.

"I had to threaten Auruo with his porn magazines! You could have gotten killed, Petra!" Petra sighed. "It wasn't that bad, mom."

"One of them had a gun!" screeched out her mother throwing her hands up in the air exasperated by her daughter's stubbornness. Gloria Ral was a caring person, a loving mother, but sometimes Petra wondered if the woman in the yellow raincoat and a horrible floral dress in front of her had a sensor for disturbing Petra at the wrong moments.

"No I think both of them had a gun maybe with a silencer in case the janitor of the building was there." Remarked Petra as it looked like her mother was going to have a heart attack. "**Petra**."

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Mom, I've got work to do and you have a major company to run. Now go."

"I'm not leaving until you promise that you'll never do something like that again, or I will call on the Military police."

"Why would the Military police care about the hazards of what I do? I'm pretty sure they'd back **me** up, not you. I save reputations. Slay titans with white pants and green cloaks. I rescue babies from being thrown into the Sina's underworld. I am very good at what I do, dad. Try and stop me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to clients who are coincidentally both Military Police members, and high rankings ones at that. Now leave, please. GUNTHER! Go and try to get that tape!" Petra yelled out before turning away from her mother and walked to the sound proof office of her crisis management firm.

"Got it!" shouted Gunther back as he exited the office on his way to do as his boss ordered him to.

"So tell me Mr. Dawk and Ms. Hitch," said Petra entering the office as the black haired man and the pale wavy blonde looked up from their coffee mugs. "What did you do?"

The two military police members looked at each other before their eyes turned to the arm folded blonde in front of them and Nile Dawk awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck before beginning to explain their situation, "We did stuff earlier tonight in my office."

"What kind of stuff? Bribes? Anything improper? Trade votes? Leak out any governmental information to your," Petra glanced at Hitch, whose shoulders slumped even lower while tensing if that was possible as the strawberry blonde said, "partner?"

"No, nothing like that." waved off Nile as the fixer reminded the duo, "You two didn't go to security or the law enforcement of your division. You two came to me, so what did you and Hitch do?"

"We had relations tonight." said Hitch finally speaking up as Petra raised her brow. "In that office?"

Red was visible on both of their cheeks as Hitch fidgeted, "On the desk."

Keeping her calm composure, Petra stared at them for one moment before laying down the rules she made for cases like this, "Okay now that's settled. One, keep your hands off each other while you're in my office. Two, don't leave this office until I say so. Three, you must tell me everything. Got it?"

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Good." Petra sat down on the other couch facing the two and demanded, "Now tell me everything else that I need to know."

After sending the lovers back to their respectively houses while carefully explaining to act normal and relax another big time client came while the strawberry blonde was out.

_Another night of over staying at the office is in my future._ Thought Petra as she asked Gunther to grab her some more coffee as the leader of the Garsion Unit, Pixis explained his urgent situation, "I had to watch over a dance party that a fellow friend of mine was having a couple of hours ago and during the time of the party my massive collection of roses was stolen by someone just as I was about to unveil a newly breed rose to the guests at the party."

"Do you have any competitors in rose breeding industry?" asked Guther who handed me a fresh cup of coffee.

"Not that I know of." After thanking Gunther for the coffee, Petra asked the standard question in this type of situation "Is there anyone you think is envious of you?"

"Albert Sharp." was the immediate response they got from Pixis before Petra asked not needing the reason for why Sharp was envious of the elderly man she could think of a number of reasons that made Pixis as famous as he is, "What do you want out of this?"

"That's what I should be asking you. All I want is my rose back, Miss Ral. That rose is very important to me, Miss Ral. My wife… It was her last wish to let the world see its magnificence. "

"Okay. We'll get it back. I'll bill you the appropriate amount for this once you get your rose back." Getting up Petra shook hands with the elderly man whom she found to be quite pleasant if it weren't for the fact that he kissed the back of her hand while saying words that a leading male actor would say to his love interest on the big screen. Brushing her top teeth over her tongue like she had eaten something bitter, Petra stuck her head into Gunther's office and asked, "Did you get that?"

Gunther didn't turn away from his computer screen as he replied, "I got eyes on Albert, and he just passed an intersection on Trost River heading back to his condo."

"Okay is Erd still here?"

"Want me to get him on the job?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not going? That's rare. What if Erd needs you to straighten out the lumpy bumps?" commented Gunther as the strawberry blonde replied with the knowing trust she had in all her co-workers, "He knows what to do in a pinch. I'll see you tomorrow, Gunther."

"Good night, Petra."

* * *

Levi put up the collar of his coat feeling more rain pound on his broad shoulders. By the time I get back the food will be soggy. I hate rainy days. Thought the short tempered man before entering the apartment building while getting on to the elevator, Levi glanced down to his soggy dinner and cursed at his luck.

"Wait!" Levi looked up and spotted someone coming to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" shouted that someone who was without a doubt a woman as the cleaner stuck his arm through the space between the closing elevator doors. While the doors parted Levi wasn't surprised to see her after all, he just wasn't expecting to see the orange haired woman so soon.

"What floor?" asked Levi while Petra panted, "Seven. I'm Petra, you're my new neighbor?"

Levi nodded, "I'm Levi."

"It's nice to meet you, Levi."

"Yeah."

"Last minute shopping?" Levi nodded figuring that he should at least try to know her. "The rain was a bitch."

After an awkward silence Petra asked while the elevator went up the first three floors, "New to Sina?"

If it had been any other human being Levi would have no doubt give them a snarky remark, but he figured she was having a rough day by the over time, and he decided to cut the woman some slack, "Not really, I've been traveling and only came back recently."

The elevator escalated to the fifth floor. "Where you go?" Petra noticed the man stiffened for a brief moment and retraced her question, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

_Relax. She's just curious._ The thought steeled Levi as he replied, recalling one of his earlier operations as a professional cleaner, "I was in the mountains of Maria, camping with some friends of mine. What do you anyways?"

"Me? Why?" Levi explained, "It's late and crime has been going up lately."

Petra replied, "I had some new clients come in."

"Couldn't they have gone to your office in the morning?" Petra opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped be the jolted elevator that came to a stop. Frowning, Petra pressed the button to open the elevator doors they waited a few moments but nothing happened.

"Shit. It's jammed." cursed Levi as the woman beside him pressed the emergency call button. Since the gilding was high class, the security head picked up and said, "Hello?"

"The elevator is jammed. When can you get us out?" asked Levi while putting down his wet groceries."We'll get you out. I just called the Military Police department they should arrive in about an hour or two."

"Did you have any maintenance on this thing?"

"The last one was yesterday." replied the security guard before ending the call with a quick apology for the inconvenience.

Petra wondered what to do next when she glanced to the soaked groceries beside the man who glanced down and looked into her soft eyes and heard her stomach growl. Looking away from the now turned amused glance of her new neighbor, Petra felt heat creep up to her cheeks. "Uh... Sorry about that?"

Levi chuckled but replied apologetically, "I would offer you some food, but it's all soaked."

"It's okay. What did you buy?" asked Petra as Levi recalled what he bought, "Ramen noodle-"

"Ramen noodles?!" screeched Petra as Levi nodded in confusion wondering what the hell was her problem. "Yeah…"

"Do you how unhealthy that is?!" pointed out Petra thinking about all the unhealthy benefits of eating ramen noodles. "Even I have time to cook up something."

"It's easy to make, and I don't have time to cook." argued Levi after all ramen noodles where like his best friend in combat or in this case hunger. "Three minutes is all I have to cook."

"Just what do you do? You can't be possibly that busy." pointed out Petra as Levi countered with part of his job occupation, "I do surveillance."

"Don't you have camera recorder or something?!"

"Well I haven't gotten the chance to install them." Petra stared at the man for a few minutes wondering who the short man reminded her of, the strawberry blonde a couldn't put her finger on it so instead of wasting her time thinking about what made Levi so familiar to her she said, "Okay, since you don't have time to cook for yourself, as soon as we get out of here. I'm cooking you dinner!"

"Huh?" was the only thing that summed up Levi's confusion before the short man in jeans and a green t-shirt and black coat pointed out, "Why would you cook for me? We barely know each other."

"True. It's one thing have another human being suffer the temptations of quick cooking, and another to help that person of the addiction of bad ramen noodles!"

"Okay, but how do I know your cooking isn't poisonous?" Levi asked, because the closest thing he ate to home cooking is Hanji's homemade 'pie' that looked like a person's innards on the inside. Even Erwin had to admit that his wife's cooking... wasn't the best like any husband would say to his wife.

Petra did consider that fact so she dug into her green and white dotted purse. Taking out one of her favorite home cooked coffee cakes, the light orange haired woman proudly presented her new neighbor. "Try this, and then tell me if it's poisonous or not."

Hesitantly, Levi accepted the coffee cake that looked like a normal square coffee cake. "It's not going to bite you, Levi."

With a scowl, his pearly white teeth sank into the soft moist spongy cake. Chewing slowly admittedly, the coffee cake was good. Grudgingly he said, "It's good."

That was all it took for the orange haired woman to talk about her cooking until the elevator start it up again, and strangely enough Levi didn't find her so annoying when Petra talked. If anything it was comforting in a way, a piece of normalcy in his life was needed after _that_. The elevator jolted and Petra stopped talking, the elevator ping resonated through the soundless steel box and the doors flew open.

Petra before stepping off the elevator felt her phone vibrate with no choice but to pick it up she answered, "Hello? Gunther? Okay what happened? He did what? ... Okay get him to the office, I'll see you there."

"Work?" said Levi no doubt knowing that she'd have to take the elevator again. Petra nodded, "Yeah, it looks like I won't be able to treat you to some real food. One of client's just did something real stupid, and now I have to fix it."

"Let me come with you." The short woman raised her brow, "Why?"

"It's dark, and I'd hate to see someone steal those coffee cakes." Petra stared at him wondering if her coffee cakes were really that good before shaking off the trivial thought. She had a job to do.

"Alright, but it'll be a short walk." Petra pointed out as Levi shrugged, "Fine by me."

Without a moment's hesitation Petra pressed the button to the first floor and as the steel doors closed shut, Levi thought to himself. _Plus I wouldn't mind being stuck in this elevator with you again._

* * *

**This was dreadfully long to write, but exciting at the same time. This was inspired by Scandal on ABC. I just love Olivia Pope.**

**I'll try and make the cases more based on my creativity.**

**Also could you guy imagine Petra just debating with Levi on ramen noodles?**

**Leave a review please!**


End file.
